fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Boba Fett Hero of the Rebellion
Shortly after the Battle of Yavin, Luke Skywalker took R2-D2, C-3PO, and a Y-wing fighter to go look for Han Solo. The Corellian was due back from his search for an invisibility talisman, a mystic item the Empire also sought. When Luke crashed-landed on a red-water moon in the Panna system, he was rescued by the mysterious Boba Fett. Luke was felled by a strange sleeping virus that had also knocked out Han, so Fett and Chewbacca snuck into the Imperial-guarded city to get an antidote. While there, Boba contacted Darth Vader, who called him the "best bounty hunter in the galaxy." Back at the Millennium Falcon, following a harrowing chase by stormtroopers, Boba administered the antidote to Han and Luke. Still groggy, Han didn't recognize Boba, and didn't object when Luke offered the hunter a place in the Rebellion. Boba Fett accepted Luke's offer and joined the Rebel Alliance. Darth Vader was enraged. He could not believe that the best bounty hunter in the galaxy had betrayed him and the Galactic Empire and had joined the Rebel Alliance. He ordered three Imperial Star Destroyers to capture the renegade bounty hunter. Boba Fett, realizing that Han was still too weak to pilot the Millennium Falcon, went to the Millennium Falcon's cockpit with Chewbacca. Boba Fett piloted the Millennium Falcon. Boba Fett piloted the Millennium Falcon into an asteroid field and eluded his Imperial pursuers. Boba Fett then took the Millennium Falcon into hyperspace and escaped the Imperial forces. This made Darth Vader enraged. He said "We will meet again, Fett!" The Millennium Falcon made its way back to the Rebel base on Hoth. Boba Fett accepted a commission with the Rebel Alliance. Boba Fett was commissioned as a commander in the Rebel Alliance. Boba Fett became good friends with Luke Skywalker and Princess Leia. Han Solo and Chewbacca forgave Boba Fett for his past atrocities against them. C-3PO and R2-D2 also forgave Boba Fett for his past atrocities against them. C-3PO and R2-D2 became Commander Fett's beloved droid companions. Commander Boba Fett joined Rogue Squadron, an elite Rebel Alliance fighter squadron led by Luke Skywalker. Boba Fett dedicated his life to making amends by helping the Rebellion defeat the Empire. Boba Fett vowed revenge on Darth Vader. Darth Vader killed Boba Fett's father, Jango Fett. Jango Fett was an ally of the Jedi Knights. Jango helped the Jedi protect the galaxy from the forces of darkness. Jango Fett and his Jedi comrades were killed by Darth Vader. Boba Fett vowed revenge on Darth Vader for the death of his beloved father, Jango Fett. Commander Boba Fett helped the Rebellion in their fight against the Empire. He captured several Imperial officers and brought them to justice. He also saved the Rebellion from pirates, bounty hunters, and Imperial forces. Boba also clashed with Darth Vader and defeated him many times. Boba Fett also battled Kavakos, a bounty hunter that was hired by Vader to kill Boba Fett. Boba Fett also clashed with his evil counterpart. Commander Boba Fett snuck aboard Darth Vader's Super Star Destroyer, the Executor. He was sent by the Rebel leaders to obtain a data disk that contained information that could be valuable to the Rebellion. Boba Fett was very interested in that data disk. He would use the data disk to find out more about Vader's actions. The Rebel commander then spotted two Imperial stormtroopers. The stormtroopers saw Fett and drew their blasters. But Commander Fett was not afraid of the stormtroopers. He drew his blaster rifle and fired on the two stormtroopers, killing them. He made his way to the control room of the Executor, where Darth Vader was. Commander Fett entered the control room. He boldly marched up to Vader. Darth Vader said "Boba Fett!" Boba Fett said "Darth Vader!" Boba Fett confronted Darth Vader. Boba said to Darth Vader "You will pay for murdering my father, Vader!" Darth Vader took out his lightsaber. Boba Fett and Vader then fought. Boba Fett eventually gained the advantage and defeated Vader. He knocked Vader out. Commander Fett then acquired the data disk. Commander Fett then returned to the Rebellion and delivered the data disk to the Rebel leaders. The Rebel leaders then accessed the data disk and Luke Skywalker, Han Solo, Princess Leia, Chewbacca, R2-D2, C-3PO, and Commander Boba Fett watched Darth Vader killing the Jedi younglings, all the other Jedi, and Jango Fett, Boba Fett's father. They also watched Vader Force-choking his own wife, Senator Padme Naberrie Amidala Skywalker. Boba Fett realized that he had made the right decision to join the Rebellion. Commander Fett was with the Rebellion on Hoth when the Empire launched an attack on the planet. Commander Fett joined Luke and Rogue Squadron and helped them repel the Imperial attack long enough for the Rebellion to escape the planet. Commander Fett, Luke, and Rogue Squadron brought down three Imperial AT-AT walkers. Commander Fett then escaped in the Millennium Falcon with his friends Han Solo, Princess Leia, Chewbacca, and C-3PO. The Empire was after them. Boba Fett again piloted the Millennium Falcon. He piloted the Falcon through another asteroid field. They hid in a cave and then the Millennium Falcon escaped the cave and made its way out of the asteroid field. The Millennium Falcon then attached itself onto Captain Needa's Star Destroyer, the Avenger. Then the Millennium Falcon headed to Bespin, where Han Solo's old friend, Lando Calrissian, lived. Lando Calrissian was the Baron-Administrator of Cloud City. The Millennium Falcon arrived on Bespin. Han Solo, Chewbacca, Princess Leia, Commander Boba Fett, and C-3PO were greeted by Lando Calrissian, Han Solo's old friend and the Baron-Administrator of Cloud City. Commander Fett and his allies enjoyed Lando's hospitality. Little did Boba know that Darth Vader and the Empire had arrived before he, Han, Chewbacca, C-3PO, and Leia did. By the time Commander Fett realized, it was too late. When Lando opened the banquet hall door, Commander Fett and his courageous comrades were face to face with Boba Fett's evil counterpart and Darth Vader. The Imperial forces captured Commander Fett and his allies and tortured them. Commander Fett watched in horror as his friend, Han Solo, was frozen in carbonite. Darth Vader then turned the carbonized Han Solo over to Boba Fett's evil counterpart. Lando Calrissian's private police force captured the Imperials and freed Commander Fett and his allies. Commander Fett and his allies then went to the East Platform. By the time they got there, Boba Fett's evil counterpart had already loaded the carbonized Han Solo onto his ship and was preparing to blast off on a journey to Tatooine to deliver the carbonized Han to Jabba the Hutt. Commander Fett and Leia fired on the evil Boba Fett's ship. Slave I then took off. The stormtroopers then fired on Commander Fett and his allies. Commander Fett, Chewbacca, Leia, and Lando fired back and killed some of them. R2-D2 soon joined Commander Fett and his allies. Lando then used a comlink and said "Attention, this is Lando Calrissian! Attention! The Empire has taken control of the city! I advise everyone to leave before more Imperial troops arrive!" Then Commander Fett and his allies boarded the Millennium Falcon and took off. They rescued Luke Skywalker, who was maimed by Darth Vader in their lightsaber duel. The Millennium Falcon was then pursued by the Empire. Boba Fett again piloted the Falcon and eluded the Imperial forces. R2-D2 fixed the hyperdrive and the Millennium Falcon went into hyperspace. The Millennium Falcon rejoined the Rebel fleet. Commander Fett, Lando, and Chewbacca went aboard the Millennium Falcon to go after the evil Boba Fett and Jabba the Hutt. The Millennium Falcon then took off for Tatooine. The Millennium Falcon arrived on Tatooine. Commander Fett, Chewbacca, and Lando (disguised as Tamtel Skreej) entered Jabba's palace in an attempt to rescue Han Solo. Princess Leia (disguised as the bounty hunter Boushh) also arrived on Tatooine. C-3PO and R2-D2 also arrived on Tatooine. Luke had programmed a message into R2-D2 for Jabba the Hutt. Commander Fett, Chewbacca, Leia, R2-D2, and C-3PO entered Jabba's palace. Luke Skywalker soon entered Jabba's palace. Princess Leia unfroze Han from the carbonite. Luke confronted Jabba. Jabba dropped Luke into the rancor pit. Luke fought the rancor. Luke defeated the rancor and killed him. Jabba was furious. He sentenced Luke, Han, Chewbacca, and Commander Fett to death. Jabba took them to the Dune Sea. R2-D2 fired Luke's lightsaber to Luke. Luke then catched his lightsaber and ignited it. A battle began. Commander Fett battled his evil counterpart. Boba gained the upper hand. He defeated his evil counterpart and knocked him into the Sarlacc pit. Many of Jabba's henchmen also fell into the Sarlacc pit. Princess Leia killed Jabba the Hutt and then escaped Jabba's sail barge with R2-D2 and C-3PO. Then Commander Fett and his allies blew up Jabba's sail barge. Then Commander Fett, Han, Leia, Chewbacca, Lando, and C-3PO went aboard the Millennium Falcon and went to rejoin the Rebel Fleet while Luke and R2-D2 went to Dagobah to see the Jedi Master Yoda. Boba and his allies learned that a Second Death Star was being constructed over the forest moon of Endor. They found out that Emperor Palpatine was personally overseeing the final stages of the construction of the Second Death Star. They also found out that the Second Death Star had to be destroyed before its construction could be completed. Lando Calrissian accepted a commission with the Rebel Alliance and was given the rank of general. Han Solo also accepted a commission with the Rebel Alliance and was also given the rank of general. Boba Fett was promoted to the rank of colonel and became General Solo's second-in-command. Luke Skywalker and R2-D2 rejoined Han, Leia, Chewbacca, C-3PO, Lando, and Boba Fett. General Solo led a strike team to the Endor moon to destroy the shield generator that was protecting the Second Death Star. Luke was part of the strike team. They traveled in a stolen Imperial shuttle to the forest moon of Endor. They arrived on the forest moon. Luke and Leia pursued Imperial scout troopers in speeder bikes. Luke and Leia got separated. Luke went back to Han and the others and told them that they had to go look for Leia. So Luke, Han, Chewbacca, Colonel Fett, R2-D2, and C-3PO went to search for Leia. Luke and his allies met the Ewoks. The Ewoks believed that C-3PO was a god. C-3PO convinced the Ewoks to join the fight against the Empire. Luke realized that he was endangering the mission and he surrendered himself to Darth Vader, his father! Darth Vader then brought Luke before his Master, Emperor Palpatine. Han, Leia, Chewbacca, R2-D2, C-3PO, Colonel Fett, the Rebel strike team and the Ewoks found the shield generator. While Paploo stole an Imperial speeder bike, Han, Leia, Chewbacca, Colonel Fett, and the Rebel strike team entered the shield bunker. The Rebel strike team was captured by the Imperial forces. The Rebel fleet came out of hyperspace only to find that the second Death Star's shield was still up! Colonel Boba Fett and his allies were brought out of the bunker by the Imperial forces. C-3PO and R2-D2 distracted the Imperial stormtroopers. Then the Ewoks ambushed the Imperial stormtroopers. Han, Leia, Chewbacca, and Colonel Fett reclaimed their weapons. The battle of Endor had begun! The Second Death Star fired its superlaser cannon at the Rebel Star Cruiser Liberty and destroyed it! Then the Second Death Star destroyed another Rebel Star Cruiser with its superlaser cannon! The Rebel fleet engaged the Star Destroyers. Chewbacca and two Ewok warriors captured an Imperial AT-ST walker and turned the tide of the battle! Chewbacca's AT-ST walker fired on one AT-ST walker and destroyed it! Chewbacca's walker also fired on the stormtroopers, killing some of them! Colonel Boba Fett fired his blaster rifle at the stormtroopers, killing some of them! Colonel Fett and his allies entered the shield bunker and destroyed the shield generator! The Second Death Star's shield was down! The Rebel fighters could now attack the Death Star II! Luke Skywalker fought Darth Vader in a lightsaber duel! Vader sensed Luke's thoughts and found out that Luke had a sister: Leia! Vader said "If you will not turn to the dark side, then perhaps she will!" This made Luke very angry! Luke fought Darth Vader to protect Princess Leia! Luke defeated Darth Vader and cut off his artificial right hand! The Emperor then said "Good! Your hate has made you powerful! Now fulfill your destiny and take your father's place at my side!" But Luke deactivated his lightsaber and tossed it aside! He said "Never! I'll never turn to the dark side! You have failed, Your Highness! I am a Jedi, like my father before me!" The Emperor became enraged and said "So be it, Jedi! If you will not be turned, you will be destroyed!" Emperor Palpatine then zapped Luke Skywalker with blue Force lightning! The Emperor said "Young fool, only now, at the end, do you understand? Your feeble skills are no match for the power of the dark side! You have paid the price for your lack of vision!" Emperor Palpatine then zapped Luke again with blue Force lightning! Luke said to Vader "Father, please, help me!" Emperor Palpatine said "Now, young Skywalker, you will die!" Then Emperor Palpatine again zapped Luke with blue Force lightning. Facing a moral crisis as he saw his beloved son, Luke Skywalker, about to be killed by the Emperor, Darth Vader finally repented in the return of his former self, Anakin Skywalker, and turned on the Emperor. Darth Vader picked up the Emperor and threw him down a reactor shaft to his death. Darth Vader was mortally wounded. Luke took the dying Vader to the Second Death Star's hangar. Vader asked Luke to take his mask off so that Vader could look upon Luke with his own eyes. Luke then took off Vader's mask and finally saw his father's face: a pale, withered old man ravaged by the dark side. Vader told Luke to leave him and save himself and to tell Princess Leia that there was still good in him after all. With those last words said, Darth Vader/Anakin Skywalker died, finally at peace. General Lando Calrissian, leading the starfighter squadron, went into the Death Star II's superstructure and found the main reactor. General Calrissian, in the Millennium Falcon, blasted the main reactor with concussion missiles and Commander Wedge Antilles, in his X-Wing fighter, blasted the power regulator on the north tower with proton torpedoes. They destroyed the main reactor and then escaped the Death Star. Then the Death Star II exploded. Han, Leia, Chewbacca, R2-D2, C-3PO, and Colonel Boba Fett saw the explosion! Leia sensed that Luke had escaped the Death Star shortly before it blew up! Han knew that Leia loved Luke and was prepared to let her go, but Leia reassured Han of her love for him and told him (to his surprise and relief) that Luke was actually her brother. That evening, Luke cremated his father's body on a funeral pyre on Endor. The entire galaxy celebrated the death of the Emperor and the Rebellion's victory over the Empire! On Endor, Luke, Han, Leia, Chewbacca, Colonel Fett, and Lando, along with the Rebellion and the Ewoks, celebrated the victory as well. During the celebrations, Luke caught sight of the spirit figures of Obi-Wan Kenobi, Yoda, and the redeemed Anakin Skywalker, who watched over them with pride. Category: Characters Category: Living characters